Suzaku Superheroes
by omni82
Summary: I'll just..." Even Mitsukake's vast intelligence couldn't solve their puzzle. "...Hit it. Will that work?" "Sure..."Nuriko smiled and turned; after all, it wasn't like Konan usually had to deal with attacks from giant robots...


Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. No one really owns the idea of superheroes (despite what DC and Marvel may think) so I think I'm pretty safe there.

Suzaku Superheroes

Episode One: Some Assembly Required

By: omni82 and Arashi99

Life is never easy. People come and go, the years like a revolving door, which anyone can enter through. It was irritating how Fate, that sadistic doorman, let just anyone in. At this moment, Taka Sukunami would have done anything to escape the visit from his old friend and partner.

"Come on, Tama-babe, you know you want to." It was Ryuen Chou's initial coaxing that led him into the game. All his high talk of justice and protecting the innocents. What bullshit.

"No, I don't." Taka told him shortly. Gods, what a headache he had. Heading into the bathroom to find some aspirin would have been easy if Ryuen hadn't stepped into his path. Wringing his pale and obscenely strong hands, the man's face was a study of desperation.

"Tama-babe, we need you! The Suzaku Seishi need a team captain. You'd be perfect for the job." Ryuen let himself be pushed aside by his best friend. Taka had been through a lot in the last two years. The loss of his beloved wife, Miaka, was still a burning wound in the man's heart. Ryuen wondered if it would ever heal.

"Don't call me that," Taka said. "I'm not him anymore," he muttered, more to himself than to his friend. Two years ago he had been Tamahome, a public hero in the city of Konan. By day, he had been an ordinary policeman, supporting a wife he loved dearly. The chaos and disorder of his town begged for a hero and with his unique abilities, he was more than ready to oblige. For years, he had been the city's darling, their pet superhero who couldn't be touched, couldn't be beaten. And then it changed.

"With my secret identity blown, I can't take the chance that some psychopath will go after my dad and family." Taka told him in an automated voice. How many times did he have to tell Ryuen no?

How many times would he have to hear no? Ryuen sighed and went into the kitchen. It was neat and clean, just like Miaka had kept it for as long as she had lived here. Opening the fridge, he couldn't help but notice that it was the same as well. Empty.

"What do you eat?" Ryuen questioned the air rhetorically. He didn't get an answer.

"Look, Ryuen, I'm glad that you thought of me in your search for some stupid shmuck to lead that group, but I don't want to. I'm done superheroing and I'm done explaining myself to you." It was harsh, Taka knew, but he had to put his foot down. If he didn't, odds were that Ryuen would win. He could be quite persuasive.

"Taka." But it was all he could think of to say. His best friend had loved protecting Konan and Ryuen loved doing it with him. Tamahome and Nuriko saving the day again. It was a tough job but it was as if they had been born to do it. Miaka had understood; she patched them up as best she could when they got hurt and encouraged them to continue when they were down. If she were alive, she'd have scolded Taka for ignoring the best chance he had ever gotten to help more people.

But he didn't tell Taka this. Ryuen had a sneaky suspicion that his friend already knew it. All he had to do was accept it. Optimistic nature aside, Ryuen knew that fate would usher Taka Sukunami – Tamahome - back into the business. It was just a matter of time.

"Well, if that's how you feel I'll just be going." Ryuen informed him cheerfully.

"You can't convince me this time to...what? You're giving up so easily?" Who'd have thought he'd get out of this so easily?

"Think of it more as a strategic retreat. Besides, I'm late. I can't take Broadway by storm if I don't show up for rehearsals. Ciao, darling." Ryuen kissed Tamahome's cheeks, brushing dark locks from shadowed eyes. He looked his friend over critically before sauntering out the door.

"Yeah, bye." Taka told his retreating back. The guy was really was a piece of work.

They had met twelve years ago when he was in the academy. Taka frequented many of the seedier nightclubs in the slum district of Konan in order to have a few contacts with the grotesque underbelly of the town when he was finally in uniform. One of the cleaner clubs, the Nightingale, boasted a singer of unequalled talent. Curious, Taka went in.

Smoky atmosphere and shifty eyed characters were no less common in this joint than in some of the rougher ones so Taka sat near the door, the bulge of his gun prominent in his sports jacket. No one had troubled him so he prepared to sit comfortably and enjoy the single-malt scotch and the reputedly awesome talents of the woman known only as Nuriko.

He wasn't disappointed. For an hour and a half he and the rest of the male clientele of the Nightingale sat in spellbound awe as the mauve haired beauty crooned old songs about love denied and the hardships of life. Married though he was Taka had to meet the woman who sang so soulfully.

He wasn't the only one who had the same idea. Hordes of men lined up outside Nuriko's dressing room, awaiting the glorious diva's presence. Some held bouquets of roses, others boxes of jewelry. All of them looked impatient. When the woman was not immediate in addressing her adoring fans, the men took it upon themselves to bust open the door to her boudoir. She wasn't there.

Taka also wasn't the only one to notice her open window and run outside to find her. Two burly brutes reached her first, their hammy paws grabbing hold of her tender white arms. How about a kiss, they had demanded. The taller one mashed his lips against Nuriko's as she struggled and Taka started forward to help her.

Nuriko didn't give him a chance to practice his knight in shining armor bit as her fist lashed out and sent the man flying. The thug hit the trashcans so hard that he was rendered unconscious. Taka dashed to the lady's side just as the second man raised his meaty hand. Two hard kicks to his soft gullet had neutralized that opponent.

"Come with me," he had commanded as more men poured into the alley. Nuriko had complied and Taka pulled her into a run. They made it eight blocks before Nuriko tripped and went sprawling. Her high-heeled shoes had caught in a crack and sent the damsel flying.

Rain poured down on them, soaking both to the skin. Taka had assessed her injury, a sprained ankle, and decided he had no other alternative than to bring her home with him. But when he hefted the songbird onto his back, he got the shock of his life. Nuriko was a man!

Later, Nuriko confessed that he had expected to be dumped back onto the sidewalk when Taka found out but the soon-to-be police officer merely carried his sobbing cargo home to his wife. Nuriko introduced himself as Ryuen Chou to Miaka and soon they became fast friends. Taka couldn't help but like the cross dresser's spunk and bravery. Ryuen spent many happy times with them and it wasn't until eight years after their meeting that he suggested that Taka and he take to the streets superhero style. Taka remembered the conversation like it was yesterday.

"Think about it Taka," Ryuen wheedled. The man was draped over the Sukanami's new loveseat, his long violet hair in the playful grasp of Taka's wife. Miaka was studiously keeping her eyes off Taka's face.

"These powers won't do anyone any good unless we become more involved with the plight of the innocent victims of Konan."

"And you think that us dressing up in capes and tights will help?" He had demanded skeptically.

"Well, we wouldn't just be dressing up." Nuriko told him with a frown. "We'd be out, skulking through the city, saving people. Getting to wear tights and a cape is just a perk." He added.

"Skulking through the city?" Taka repeated disbelievingly. The idea was growing on him but he felt that he had to protest. "Miaka, are you listening to this?"

His wife gave up braiding Ryuen's hair and settled into Taka's lap. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I am." She confirmed simply.

"What do you think?" He had demanded. Miaka smiled into his hair and her fingers idly traced circles on his chest.

"I think you would look incredibly sexy in a cape." She murmured breathily. And that had been that.

"Ryuen, Miaka isn't here to convince me this time." Taka spoke to his empty apartment. "She just isn't here." The words rang hollowly in his too big home and in his empty, aching heart. Miaka wasn't here and it was all Tamahome's fault. He would never cave in. Never.

"Any luck?"

Ryuen shook his head and sighed as he strode into the brightly headquarters of the Suzaku seishi. Most of the assembled team members were public heroes, supported by reverent cities. The federal government had even gone so far as to allocate some money to them and with it, the Suzaku seishi built this magnificent building in the heart of Konan. It was almost a palace, with living quarters as well as rooms full of the technical equipment they would need to protect Earth. It also boasted a fully stocked kitchen, which Ryuen's growling stomach loved best of all.

"I went to go see him before rehearsal but he blew me off like all the times before. I almost think he doesn't want the job." He told Saihitei Seishuku, a fellow teammate and their leader pro tempore.

"Ya think?"

Ryuen said his hellos to a sarcastic Genrou around a mouthful of cold low mien as the man wandered into the kitchen to put his two cents into the private conversation. Genrou, alias Tasuki, rummaged through the fridge for something to eat. His power came with a high metabolism that sent the ornery man running to the pantry more times in a day than Ryuen had ever seen a human being do. Right now, he was devouring handfuls of Lucky Charms with no signs of stopping.

"Does Chiriko know you are eating his cereal?" Saihitei asked with elegantly casual curiosity as Genrou wolfed down the marshmallow goodness. Everything about Saihitei was elegant. From his perfectly styled hair down to his shiny black shoes, the man exuded charm and power. Ryuen found him so attractive that his mind shut down every time their current captain spoke to him. Ye gods, even his powers were elegant! As Hotohori, Saihitei could channel vast amounts of energy throw his sword, which he wielded with deadly grace. He was so perfect for the job of leader; it came as a shock when he told Ryuen that he didn't want it.

"I wish to be an 'ordinary Joe' like the rest of you," he had claimed nearly three months ago in that sexy European accent of his. "Isn't there someone better suited for this job than I?" Ryuen nearly melted when Saihitei turned those oh-so-beautiful amber eyes on him. Stuttering, he had mentioned Taka to their princely commander. Saihitei had pronounced Tamahome the ideal candidate and set Ryuen the task of ensnaring him for the position of leader of the Suzaku seishi. It was his first mission as one of the Suzaku seishi and Ryuen really didn't want to mess it up. He was going to convince Taka if it killed him!

"Shuddup." Genrou mumbled around his mouthful of food. Unlike Ryuen, he wasn't taken by Saihitei. There was something about him that was damn irritating, actually. So what if the guy was a prince of some dinky European country? He wasn't gonna like him until he earned it and no one could make him.

"Tasuki," a high voice called. "Are you eating my Coco Puffs?" Genrou gulped down his handful of Lucky Charms, glad not to have to lie to the scariest person on the team.

"Nope, I am definitely not eating your stupid Coco Puffs." He answered. His feet were poised for flight however, as the person belonging to the voice entered.

Doukun Ou, A.K.A. Chiriko, measured no higher than 5'3" in his bare feet but it was five feet three inches of unfettered genius. At twenty, he was the youngest of the Suzaku seishi. Unprepossessing, he had sandy brown hair and green eyes. No girls ever went crazy over him like they did for Saihitei or Genrou but he had convinced himself that he liked it that way. No social life meant that he had more time to devote to his inventions. It made him eccentric in the eyes of his peers, but he didn't mind because eccentric people could do strange and entertaining things without any restraint.

"Tasuki!" He cried with mock affront, "Don't eat my Lucky Charms!"

"Sorry! Got to go!" The criminal cried and zipped from the room. His abilities included ungodly speed and agility. Just the other day, he had boasted that no one on earth could stop him once he started running. When a series of crashes and a startled yelp preceded a loud bout of cursing, Chiriko was smug with his unspoken assertion that he could make Tasuki eat his words.

"God fuckin' damn it! How the hell do I get out of this?!" Genrou cried. Jeez, you eat the guy's cereal and he gets all technologically evil on your ass. Chiriko had some serious rage issues.

Ryuen hopped off the kitchen counter and hurried into the rec room to see what damage had been wrought and to laugh. He wasn't disappointed.

Genrou was suspended upside down in a sticky mass of green goo. That was the only description that Ryuen could think of. It was the color of freshly mowed grass and had the consistency of well, goo. Every time Genrou thrashed about, trying to get free, he became more thoroughly enmeshed.

Doukun laughed so hard, he had to lean against the cream colored wall for support. Even Saihitei was smiling.

"Get me the fuck out of this shit!" the speedster howled, yanking at the green binding. Doukun stopped chuckling long enough to plunge a hand deep into the pockets of his lab coat and pull out a device that looked suspiciously like the missing VCR remote. Pressing a large, red button, Doukun's goo abruptly dissolved. Genrou hit the floor with a thud, eliciting more laughter.

"I don't have to take this," he muttered and limped away with wounded pride. Doukun's thin shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"What's going on here?" A deep voice rumbled. Doukun started guiltily as the two eldest members of the Suzaku seishi entered the room. Myoujuan and Houjun Ri wandered in, both loaded down with duffel bags. It seemed Houjun had run into the tall doctor and had been drafted into luggage service. Myoujuan, A.K.A. Mitsukake, was taking up permanent residence in the headquarters along with Houjun, Doukun, and Saihitei. Ryuen and Genrou both had apartments in commuting distance although for the fiery vigilante, that meant the lower edges of Manhattan.

"Nothing at all," Ryuen assured him. "Can I take your bags?" Without waiting for a reply, the super-strong cross dresser snatched all the luggage from Houjun and Myoujuan and hefted it on his petite shoulders. Years ago, Taka had accused him of being a show-off and Ryuen instantly agreed. What was the point of having super-strength if you couldn't flaunt it?

That night the heavens opened up and drench the city of Konan in liquid darkness. Taka thought it was a fitting tribute to the death if his sanity.

Naturally, Ryuen had been right about him. It was darned annoying how his best friend knew him more thoroughly than he did himself. The suit called him, the night called him. Taka pulled on the second of his two uniforms and grieved over the changes. Miaka had given him a good luck kiss the first time he wore his police uniform. She had done the same when he first donned Tamahome's outfit. Now, in this new costume of black and gray, she wasn't here to christen it. Taka had a sinking suspicion that he was going out with bad luck.

Superheroes were a superstitious lot, he mused. Nuriko never left his apartment without knocking thrice on the windowsill. Tamahome had heard that Chichiri carried a rabbit's foot and that Hotohori kissed the foot of the crucified Lord before putting on his tights. Without Miaka all he could do was wearing his wedding ring under one dark glove and hope it worked in her stead.

Perched delicately atop a shoe store rooftop, Tamahome tracked the movements of two thugs looking for easy prey. His jaw tightened imperceptibly as the pair gave up their street corner hangout to follow a young woman hurrying past. This would be his first bust in the new outfit, his first bust since Miaka died.

Flying gently from the rooftop, Tamahome optimized the exacting control over his life force to force the ground away from him. That was all flying was, the exertion of an equal or greater force on the earth than the earth exerted on you. Nuriko had never managed to control his chi enough to conquer the basics of flight. He had always protested that all he needed was brute strength to back him up. Tamahome supposed that if you could lift ten times your own body weight finesse wasn't really a necessity.

Turning his mind back to the matters at hand, he moved in a stealthy rhythm to match that of the thugs. The woman picked up the pace and her pursuers did the same until they were running. Making the classic mistake, she turned into a dead end alley.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" From out of the shadows, four more men appeared. Each wore an identical grin and each had the same thing on their mind. Okay, it was time to go save the damsel in distress.

"I don't think you really want to do this," Tamahome said, stepping out from the shadows himself. The eyes of the bad guys widened just slightly. Oh yeah, he still had it. If he scowled just a little bit more, the mook in the back right would wet himself.

"Tamahome?! We heard you was dead!" One man protested, as if saying that would make it true. Tamahome folded his arms across his chest and let his dark cape enfold him. He raised an eyebrow, not that anyone saw it but it made him feel imposing and that was what Tamahome was all about. Taka Sukanami was an easy going, good-natured guy who always rooted for the home team and bought lottery tickets as regularly as clockwork. Tamahome made his own fortune. Which was really him? He didn't know for sure but both parts liked the feeling of bone giving way under his fist as the mooks decided to try their luck.

Six men against him weren't such bad odds so Tamahome was surprised to see the victim hold her own. As he finished up the fourth attacked with simple punch to the gut, the woman was pounding her second one into the gravel. He leaned back to watch.

She had to be no more than twenty-one, twenty-two but she fought with the grace of someone long used to violence. Wisps of silky red hair were plastered to a face that Tamahome admired before he caught himself. Miaka had been gone barely three years and here he was ogling a pretty woman with a damned fine pair of legs that went on for eternity...

Tamahome shook that thought loose almost violently and approached her. Up close, he saw the same grim, detachment on her face that must be on his every time he fought. It was no good to fight angry; it could only get you hurt or killed. He knew that and the woman knew that. But they shared something more than detachment. The pale blue slip that passed for her skirt had ridden up, exposing a great deal of creamy white thigh. On her left leg, about a hand's distance from her hip, a bright blue symbol burned like cerulean fire. His forehead ached in response and Tamahome rubbed it.

"Why don't you take a picture?" The girl asked smartly. She tugged on her skirt and Tamahome realized he had been staring.

"Uh, I'm sorry," he stuttered, averting his eyes. Damn it, he was supposed to be intimidating not embarrassed!

"I could have handled them," the woman told him, gesturing to the heaps of unconscious men with a manicured hand. "But thank you for the help anyway." She finished. "I can't remember the last time someone has come to my rescue." The admission was spoken softly, as if she was ashamed of it.

"I'm glad I had the chance to," he told her gently. She was soaked through and her clothes were more than a little indecent. He had to stop looking before he embarrassed himself _again. _When she bent down to retrieve her purse, Tamahome took the opportunity to disappear into the atmosphere. It was his first night out. He beat some guys up but was then humiliated himself over a girl. These were the times when you needed a best friend.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!"

Ryuen groaned and flopped over in bed. He squinted at the alarm clock. Did it say five thirty in the morning? No, that wasn't possible. Taka wouldn't dare show up at his apartment at five thirty in the morning on a Saturday. Everyone knew that Saturdays were for sleeping. Only world crises and emotional upheavals were allowed to interrupt his precious sleep time especially after Nuriko had been out, saving the world and junk until two thirty. Taka better have a damn good reason for getting him up after three hours in the sack.

Grudgingly, the petite singer rolled out of bed and pulled on his robe. "Set coffee machine on go," he mumbled semi-incoherently. It seemed he was up for the day.

Taka puttered around the kitchen as Ryuen collapsed at the table. There was a box of donuts by his left elbow. Helping himself to a chocolate one, he felt the hit of sugar as it rushed into his bloodstream. It helped.

"So, what's up?" Ryuen didn't trust himself to sit up fully so he propped his head on one hand as the other accepted a mug of coffee. Taka suddenly became very interested in stirring his own cup of caffeinated goodness.

"Taka? Taka? If you don't tell me why you woke me up before sunrise, I'll kill you and happily go back to bed."

"I went out on patrol last night." Taka blurted out, his ears turning red. "And I met a girl."

"Well, shit, you don't do anything half way do you?" Ryuen said before his mind could stop his mouth. He had been spending way too much time with Genrou.

"Er, what I meant to say was..."

"You're right." Taka hung his head. "What am I doing? I shouldn't be looking at other women. Miaka would kill me. I'm so ashamed of myself." Taka stood up abruptly and began pacing.

Ryuen sighed, a sound that came from him more often than not when he was with his best friend. "Taka, you didn't do anything wrong. You looking at a pretty woman is just nature's way of telling you that three years without one is too much. Have I mentioned that you should start dating again?"

Taka frowned at him. "Yes, you bring it up as often as you can. And no, I'm not ready to go out and date yet. It still feels like cheating." He murmured. Ryuen got up and gave him a tight hug.

"I know how you feel," Ryuen whispered into Taka's chest. Hesitantly, his tall friend wrapped his arms around Ryuen's thin frame and buried his face in his violet hair. God, Taka smelled good. The pale singer was tempted to forgive him for busting into his apartment before dawn.

"Ryuen," Taka said after a few moments, "where are your breasts?"

Hitting him seemed the only course of action. Ryuen gave him a good frown while Taka tried to collect his spinning head. "What a question to ask!" He fumed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! It's just that I thought you had implants or something. How was I supposed to know that they were um, removable?" Ryuen stomped on his foot in response. Apparently, cross-dressers were just as touchy as real women were about their bodies.

"Okay, never mind. I'm sorry," Taka threw in again, hoping to change Ryuen's mind about killing him. A fight with Nuriko wasn't what he really wanted to do.

"Forget it," Ryuen told him. "I want to know about your night out as Tamahome. Spare me no details."

Taka smiled happily as he and Ryuen settled into the ratty orange couch in the living room. His life may have been inalterably changed on that night three years ago but as long as he had good friends, he could weather anything.

By the time his best friend finished recounting his tale, the first pale rays of sunlight filtered into Ryuen's apartment. It was the dawn of a new day in the history of superheroes. Ryuen tried to hide his excitement, but Tamahome's return combined with lack of sleep and an overdose of caffeine had the insanely powerful cross-dresser practically dancing around his living room. Tamahome was back. He'd known that Taka wouldn't be able to keep himself away but he hadn't anticipated such a quick return. It was a pleasant surprise, and one that was almost worth the five thirty wake up call.

Ryuen ruffled his best friend's sweat-dampened hair playfully. "I knew you'd come back Tama-babe. You're too crazy to stay away forever!"

Taka tried to keep the smile off his face, but he was failing miserably. "Cut it out, Nuriko." He batted away Ryuen's hand. "You're messing up my hair." For the first time since Miaka had died, the man actually looked happy.

Ryuen laughed and pulled Taka into a friendly headlock. "Nuriko? You actually called me Nuriko! I haven't heard you call me that in ages!" It was like old times again. If Ryuen didn't keep up the playful act his friend might have noticed that his eyes had started glistening. He'd been waiting two years, and his best friend was finally back.

"And for your information..." Ryuen relinquished his hold as soon as he pulled his emotions back under control. "Your hair was messed up before I ever touched it. Tama-babe, you need a shower."

Taka laughed and agreed, allowing Ryuen to usher him out of the house with the half empty box of donuts and a promise to stop by the seishi HQ later that day.

"I'm not promising that I'll join..." Taka had clarified, but Ryuen knew he would be able to win him over eventually. "And as for leading... I think you've got the wrong guy for the job."

"We'll talk about all that later." Ryuen assured him with one of his patented grins that always seemed to comfort people or totally throw them off balance. "For now, just go home and relax."

Once Taka had left, Ryuen was too excited to go back to sleep. He would be more than a little early, especially since none of the other seishi would even be expecting him until sometime after noon, but he decided to head over to the HQ anyway. He had to tell someone the good news. Hopefully Saihitei would be on duty.

When he stepped into the main control room after a brief stopover in the kitchen, the sound of explosions and the constant blare of alarms assaulted his ears. Every single screen in the room showed a different picture of mayhem and destruction. Nuriko dropped his cappuccino and rushed for the high-backed command chair, instantly forgetting how much he'd been looking forward to the creamy caffeinated beverage. Some things were more important: The safety of mankind, for instance.

With each long stride across the impressively gigantic room, Nuriko felt real fear growing in the pit of his stomach. Something had gone terribly wrong. With so much chaos, the seishi should have been placed on alert but the building alarm system was eerily silent. That meant one of two things. Either the seishi who was supposed to be monitoring everything had fallen asleep, or something had happened to them. Something bad.

The last thing he expected to see as he finally reached the control panel was Tasuki, alive, alert, with fingers flying over the main control board with all his inhuman speed. At first glance, Nuriko truly believed that the seishi was doing everything in his power to save the world from total annihilation. Grim determination burned in the man's eyes and his jaw was set in defiance. It took Nuriko a moment to notice the headphones and the rhythmic nodding that invariably accompanied loud music. Upon closer examination of the myriad of screens, the deceptively petite seishi realized he was looking at about fifteen different video games, all of them first person shooters.

It took every ounce of self-control to keep from pulling the conspicuous main power cable and sending the supercomputer into standby. Chiriko would have never let him hear the end of it but then again it was probably Chiriko's fault that video games had been installed on their supercomputer in the first place. How could someone be so incredibly smart and stupid at the same time? But even more foolish was the man who was willing to put the security of the world on the line for a few hours of entertainment. It was time for Tasuki to learn a lesson, even if it had to be beat into his head.

While Nuriko suffered through about ten seconds of inner turmoil as he decided on his course of action, Tasuki remained blissfully unaware of his swiftly approaching doom. Somehow he managed to keep all of his games going with one hand while he grabbed a handful or two of greasy potato chips with the other. He didn't even bother wiping his hand off on his pant leg before resuming his two handed control. Little pieces of chips and crackers and a few stray gummy bears littered the massive keyboard and at least one cup of cappuccino had spilled on the floor and who knew where else. About thirty-five Styrofoam cups littered the countertop and the space under the control board. Another three or four crumpled bags lay scattered around the area. The place was a total mess.

Finally making up his mind, Nuriko yanked the headphones off the irresponsible seishi and grabbed him bodily out of the chair before the man could even swear. With his considerable strength, he hurled Tasuki like a human rocket toward the far wall. The sound of impact was particularly satisfying and the Tasuki shaped dent in the armored plating would be a constant reminder to all the seishi not to play around in the control room.

With a single sweep of his arm, Nuriko cleared the control panel of all the junk food and then brushed his hands together, ridding his manicured hands of the film and grime that Tasuki had deposited on the supercomputer's intricate and complicated keyboard. Tasuki slowly untangled himself and wobbled to his feet. He shook his head once, trying to stop his ears from ringing and then turned around to confront his attacker. Whoever it was obviously didn't know whom he was dealing with. The guy wouldn't even know what hit him. Without bothering to processing the information of who his opponent actually was, Tasuki raced across the floor with a savage battle cry and prepared to deliver a blow that would be multiplied in force with all its velocity. He never got the chance.

Nuriko knew enough about the speedster to know that the minute the man was on his feet he would counterattack. He started punching the split second that Tasuki had turned, and he was not surprised at all when his fist encountered the jaw of his helpless victim instead of empty air. For the second time that morning, Tasuki took a Nuriko induced flight across the control room.

This time, the seishi sat up almost instantly. "What the FUCK!?" He bellowed, glaring at Nuriko with unbridled rage. "What the hell do ya think you're doing??"

Nuriko refused to lower himself to answer the question. Turning back to the monitor, he started canceling Tasuki's games, one at a time, eliciting a yelp of indignation from his fellow seishi.

"Fuck! C'mon man, stop it!" Tasuki hurried over to the control board. "Dammit, I'm trying to beat my fuckin' record and I was so damn close. Just give me five more minutes Nuriko!"

He still didn't get it. Nuriko took a deep breath and regarded Tasuki with all the patience he could muster. If the man couldn't understand a beating, maybe he would listen to reason. It seemed unlikely, but it was the only option left. "Tasuki." Nuriko made the name drip honey.

"Yeah...?" Tasuki eyed him apprehensively, sensing the calm before a storm.

"Do you know what this is?" Nuriko asked as he indicated the monitor, his words still held every bit of sweetness.

Tasuki paused, looking at the supercomputer as though he had never seen it before. His brows knit in concentration and he scratched the back of his neck in confusion. What was Nuriko trying to get at? "Uh... yeah..."

"This..." Nuriko emphasized the word. "...is the main security monitor of the Suzaku Seishi HQ." He felt like a tour guide. But it was either that or he'd start pounding in Tasuki's head again.

When Tasuki arched one eyebrow quizzically and stared at him like he'd lost his mind, Nuriko finally cracked. "IT IS NOT A TOY!!" His voice echoed through the control room. Tasuki flinched, but it was obvious that Nuriko had his attention, finally. "This supercomputer monitors the entire planet and warns us of impending DOOM! You NEVER... EVER use it to play VIDEO GAMES! And who left you in charge of monitoring the safety of the world anyway? Why aren't you at your home? You don't live here! It's six thirty in the morning, don't you SLEEP?"

"Fuck!" Tasuki growled, crossing his arms angrily. "Relax man. It's not like it's the end of the world or something."

"I damn near thought it was when I walked in here! Taking one look at the screens I thought all hell had broken loose!" As Nuriko ranted, Tasuki started to lose interest, choosing instead to focus intently on one of the large monitors. The man had the attention span of a three-year-old. "Pay attention when I'm yelling at you!"

"Oh shit..." Tasuki's eyes widened and Nuriko turned involuntarily to see what the man was staring at. One of Tasuki's games was still going. A giant robot was happily decimating a fairly accurate representation of one area of downtown Konan. Tasuki dove into the seat, fingers flying over the keyboard and for a split second Nuriko thought the man was trying to pick up where he'd left off. When the big screen suddenly came to life with the scene, he realized his mistake.

"That's not a game..."

"The city's under attack..." Tasuki confirmed Nuriko's fear. Neither one of them could believe it. They'd been together for a few weeks and all their equipment and technology had done little more than help them stop a few bank robberies and minor terrorist threats. It wasn't like Konan usually had to deal with attacks from giant robots.

Tasuki broke the silence, surprising Nuriko with a whoop of joy as he jumped to his feet, punching the air. "Finally, some real action!" He dashed out of the control room before Nuriko even had a chance to speak.

"Tasuki! Wait!" It was futile, but it was all Nuriko could do. The robot had to be nine stories tall and if Nuriko wasn't imagining things, it was shooting lasers. It was going to be more than a match for the speedster, no matter what his ego told him he was capable of. Left behind to be the responsible one, Nuriko slammed his hand down on the large red alarm button. Sirens blared and the HQ's security systems and defense protocols came online. Using the intercom, Nuriko calmly informed everyone that Konan was being destroyed while they got their beauty sleep. Seishi scrambled out of bed, hastily donning their suits while the giant robot continued trashing downtown Konan.

The shower felt good... no... spectacular. The water washed away his sweat and fatigue, invigorating him as only showers after a long night of patrolling could. He had no reason to hurry, and instead opted to luxuriate in the refreshing warmth.

When he was finished, he spent a few minutes in the bathroom, drying off. Once the steam cleared from his mirrors, he took a good look at himself, shocked to realize that the hollow look that had been in his eyes since his wife had passed away was gone. Perhaps he wasn't the same man he had been before, but now the major difference was the look of understanding and experience. Physically he hadn't changed much, but he could see the difference in his eyes. He was colder now, wiser. If it took the death of his beloved Miaka to make that change, he would gladly take back his naiveté. Everything had been simpler once.

He'd left the TV on while he was in the shower. His apartment was too cold and empty. He did everything he could to fill the void, even if it meant filling the air with the constant bickering of talk shows or news broadcasts that he couldn't bring himself to care about. Padding into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his waist, he caught only a fragment of the current program. He'd mistaken it for some kids show at first but while he was drinking the last of his milk out of a half-gallon carton he heard the unmistakable sound of real live news.

"...downtown Konan lies in ruins. The metropolitan police and the military have been unable to slow down the giant robot and efforts from the Suzaku Seishi only seem to have angered the destroying machine. Evacuation orders have been given and the..."

Taka watched with horrified fascination as a glistening, chrome plated, giant robot picked up somebody's brand new Lexus and bit the thing in two. Helicopters buzzed around shooting machine guns but the bullets seemed to bounce right off the armor plating, barely scratching the paint job. A small figure zipped around the robot's feet, launching fire that didn't even scorch it. If Taka's guess was right, it was probably the famous speedster from Manhattan, Tasuki of the Suzaku Seishi. He seemed to be holding his own defensively, but offensively, he was useless.

As if Taka and Tasuki both realized this at the same time, the seishi suddenly ran straight up the robot's leg, his movements a mere blur to Taka and probably undetectable for the average person. Reaching the robot's shoulder, he unleashed a blast of flame at the robot's optical sensors, probably hoping to hit a weakness in the machine's impressive defenses. When it seemed to be ineffectual, the fiery man rushed the head and started punching it with a blinding flurry of blows. It could have only been frustration that kept the man pummeling away on the giant robot, but with his attention focused, he was caught completely off guard as one of the robot's arms spun around on its pistons and slammed into the seishi.

Tasuki fell, but Taka was out the door before he saw the man hit the pavement. He'd been changing into his suit while he was watching the TV. He hadn't even realized it until he pulled on his mask.

The energy from the teleporter dissipated around them, fading into the scene of chaos they'd been watching moments earlier on the big screen. Nuriko did a quick check on himself, making sure he was all there. He didn't trust the transporter half as far as he could throw it. Chiriko had been left alone to play with it one too many times.

"Mitsukake!" Nuriko turned to the disoriented seishi. None of them liked the feeling of having their molecules taken apart and put back together. The giant healer knew more about the science of it than even their resident whiz kid so it was more than a little disconcerting that the man preferred to use other methods of transportation.

But there were other concerns on Nuriko's mind, greater by far than rearranged molecules. "We have to find Tasuki!" If the flame haired seishi died before they got there, Nuriko would never forgive him. Being a superhero was all fun and games 'till someone got smashed by a giant robot.

"Chichiri and I will distract this monstrosity." Hotohori said confidently, resplendent in his uniform of red and green. "Nuriko, you and Mitsukake attack it."

Nuriko stared at the elegantly commanding prince with unadorned incredulity. "You want me and _Mitsukake_ to attack this thing?"

Hotohori nodded. "Of course." He frowned slightly. "Are you thinking about disobeying me, Nuriko? I must have the cooperation of all the Suzaku seishi if this is to work."

"You have my obedience, Saihitei, but I don't think it'll work. I mean, Mitsukake isn't a fighter. Shouldn't he go paste Tasuki back together instead?"

"I am confident that Tasuki is relatively unharmed, after all, isn't part of his abilities super-fast healing?" Hotohori dismissed Tasuki with a toss of his glorious mane. "Come Chichiri, let us show this unbeautiful creature what it means to sully our fair city!" Hotohori took off, channeling the power of fight through his sword. The masked magician shrugged his shoulders and followed.

As the slowest and earthbound members of the team, Nuriko and Mitsukake took off running. They could not make good time to the battle because of the debris in their paths. So as they meticulously picked their way over the rampaging robot, Chichiri and Hotohori were left to the fight.

"Come Chichiri, let us smash this metallic cretin into staples!" Hotohori cried valiantly before viciously slashing at their foe with his supercharged weapon. The mage winced at the cheesy battle cry and let out a barrage of magical attacks. Hotohori tried hard and that counted for something but...Chichiri sincerely hoped that Nuriko could get her friend to take charge. Anyone could do a better job than this strategically clueless prince could.

Chichiri's volleys of energy blasts were depleting quickly and Hotohori was making no headway into the robot's thick shell. They needed some sort of advantage. If he could immobilize this mechanical beast for even a few moments, the others could attack all at once. Chichiri tried calling this to his companion but Hotohori was all but deaf, wrapped up in his own bloodlust.

With an internal sigh, the seishi activated his communicator and contacted HQ where Chiriko was faithfully monitoring the battle and analyzing their enemy for weaknesses.

"Chichiri to Chiriko, come in." The elder member expected static and a poorly connection but was pleasantly surprised as Chiriko's voice, as clear as if the genius was standing next to him, came through.

"Go ahead."

Succinctly, Chichiri explained his plan. Chiriko supported it fully. "With the robot immobilized, our chances of success increase by 23. Are you sure you're up to this kind of effort though? I'm estimating the force it will take to hold it in place... and I'm not sure any of us can generate that much power."

"Just make sure the others are ready." Chichiri flew out of the fray, leaving their unobservant unofficial leader to continue his futile frontal assault. "It will only take me a minute to prepare. Everyone's timing must be perfect if this is to succeed."

Meanwhile, Nuriko and Mitsukake had finally reached an uncomfortably close proximity to the robot. Nuriko had no idea what the stoic healer would pull out of his sleeves for an attack, but he felt reasonably sure that the man was wondering the same thing. It was pointless. Saihitei was being unreasonable. But, of course, it wasn't the charming prince's fault. He'd never had to lead anything more complex than a backwater country, and Nuriko was relatively sure that involved zero to no group combat training. But at least Hotohori had offensive capabilities... unlike the unfortunate healer.

"Um... I'll just..." Even Mitsukake's vast intelligence couldn't solve their puzzle. "...Hit it. Will that work?"

"Sure... we can both...hit it." Nuriko smiled and turned; rounding on the excessively gigantic metal foot with all the force he could gather. It was satisfying to feel the titanium give way under his fist, but it was only a very minor consolation to the otherwise hopeless outlook of the battle. One fist-sized dent in a nine-story robot wasn't anything to get excited over. A second blow and a third still didn't produce any spectacular results but on the fourth blow something cracked.

A moment of stunned inactivity passed before Nuriko pulled his fist out of their enemy and inspected it. The sight that assaulted his eyes was terrible.

Inside the great metal beast was Tasuki. Half eaten and covered with terrible acid burns, the speedster reminded Nuriko more of the lunch he had eaten the day before than a man.

"Good God...Tasuki." He breathed. The fiery red head didn't even groan as Nuriko pulled him out of the robot. What manner of beast could digest both men and mini-vans?

"Mitsukake!"

The healer was at Nuriko's side even before the cross-dresser could finish screaming his name. One glance at the speedster made the stoic doctor's expression even grimmer.

"I need to get him out of here. Will you be alright by yourself?" Mitsukake inquired even as he gathered his barely conscious patient into his arms. Nuriko stared at the giant robot with wry amusement.

"Probably not but go anyway."

"Nuriko..." Mitsukake stared after the beautiful seishi and felt the sting of having to play God. By saving Tasuki, he was sacrificing Nuriko. The scene was so familiar and painful that he missed his footing and stumbled. It was like this with Shoka...But maybe this time there was something he could do. Taking a final glance at the towering metal Hercules, Mitsukake ran for safety.

"Listen up everyone." Chiriko's voice broadcast over Nuriko's communicator as he resumed pummeling the leg of the robot. "Chichiri has a plan to stop this thing in its tracks. When he does, you all need to combine your attacks and hit the main power conduit connecting this behemoth to its power source."

Nuriko took one good look at the towering mass of metallic evil. "Where's that... exactly?"

Chiriko's response was sucked away in the wind as a giant vacuum of air and energy swirled into being around the titan. The already cracked pavement lurched as what appeared to be vines and roots burst from the ground, entangling the feet and legs of the giant robot. It was magical energy, raw and powerful, and it was radiating from a single man, standing in the middle of the ruined boulevard.

Nuriko jumped clear of the cracking pavement and turned, searching for the source. With his eyes, he followed the path of the energy, visible even to the magically disinclined. In the center of the power, Chichiri stood... strong, proud, and absolutely...

"Gah!" Tamahome cried, covering his eyes as he came on to the scene. Chichiri floated several feet off the ground, totally naked. Not only for his soon-to-be comrade's modesty did the hero cringe away but also in the horrified realization that the media had a perfect view of every magical inch of the seishi's body. Back AND front. It was a p.r. nightmare.

"Nuriko was right; they do need me." Tamahome thought as he rushed into the fray. Surely the nudity had another meaning besides the openness of the mage. He needed to assess his forces and quickly before Chichiri let out a meaningless, unsupported attack.

Hotohori was easy to find. The prince was persistently hacking at the robot's torso with the fervor of the zealous. Tamahome flew up to meet him.

"Come with me," he commanded in his deepest, most authoritative voice. He expected a struggle when he assumed command but Hotohori wasn't giving it. Docilely, the beautiful seishi gave up his attack and floated behind Tamahome.

"Nuriko."

The cross-dresser squeaked as Tamahome materialized seemingly from nowhere.

"Tak-Tamahome! What are you doing here?"

"Saving the day. When Chichiri lets loose whatever he's got cooking up there I need you to attack the power cell on the robot's back." Tamahome spoke with the grim confidence that Nuriko had forgotten that he hated.

"And how am I supposed to get up there?" he replied sassily. The petite diva didn't even have time to squeak as Tamahome's strong arm shot out and flung Nuriko at the metal beast.

Only skill and a smidgen of luck saved Nuriko from flying past his target. But once safely latched on the beast, he decided to focus on the job at hand. Taka would be there later for a beating.

"Chichiri, are you ready?" A strange voice called to him. The mage didn't recognize it but if someone knew what he was doing than someone had a plan and he was happy.

"Now!" He screamed, his voice hoarse from the strain of gathering this much magical energy. "I'm ready now!"

"Go ahead," that voice responded, unperturbed.

With a shriek ripped from him along with white hot pain, Chichiri immobilized the robot by means of three, very large bands of energy.

"I guess that's my cue," Nuriko muttered as he began pummeling the power box on the back of the metal titan. He gave a quick yelp as a blast of energy whizzed by his ear and detonated to his left. Tamahome smiled sassily and continued blasting, joined in his efforts by Hotohori.

"I can't hold it much longer!" Chichiri shouted as the bands of light began to dissolve.

"I've almost got it," Nuriko grunted as he worked his hands under the now severely dented power pack and pulled with all his strength. With a metallic scream, it came loose and plummeted toward the ground, taking the super-strong seishi with him.

"Saving the damsel in distress is the prince's job, no?" Hotohori queried as he caught Nuriko in his arms.

"Oh yeah," Nuriko breathed, lost in the moment. This was a fine reward for saving the day.

The seishi, now all safely grounded, watched as the glowing red eyes of the robot dimmed and went out. The metal titan was defeated but at the cost of half the downtown area. The crowds and reporters looking on were silent.

"When are they going to cheer?" Chichiri whispered nervously.

"Probably when you put some pants on," Tasuki replied, zipping up to the man easily. His costume was in tatters but he appeared otherwise unharmed.

"Tasuki!" Nuriko cried happily. "You're alive!" He enfolded the speedster in a tight hug.

"Gack," was his reply as he wiggled free for breathing room. "Yeah, Mitsukake had me fixed up in no time but I probably won't want to go dancing tonight. "

"No one's going dancing tonight unless we take care of this thing right now," Tamahome returned in a tight voice. "It's going to—"

He was interrupted by Chiriko's panicked voice over the comm-link. "Guys! My readings indicate that the power cell is overloading! It's going to blow!"

"It'll take the other half of the city with it," Chichiri cried.

"I'll take it out to sea," Tasuki offered. "The blast won't hurt anyone out there."

"Good thinking," Tamahome replied sarcastically, "let's create a giant tidal wave to drown the city instead of blowing them up. No, this is a job for--"

"The Seiryuu seishi," a deep voice declared from above. Heads turned to see a beautiful blonde man surrounded by perfectly coifed comrades.

"Suboshi, would you send that thing somewhere appropriate?"

A young man with sandy blonde hair smirked at the tattered Suzaku seishi before turning his attention to the red-hot power pack. With little effort, he used a powerful form of telekinesis to hurtle it into the sky where the explosion was little more than a bright light.

"Well, well," the blonde man said, "the Suzaku seishi save the day. You do know that you're supposed to keep the collateral damage to a minimum, correct?"

"Nakago," Tamahome growled menacingly. How he hated the smug look on the man's face. If only he wasn't the strongest meta-human in the world... If only he wasn't the leader of the most successful and powerful superhero team on Earth... If only Tamahome had just a slight chance at wiping that smirk off his face... he'd take it.

"So sorry we couldn't be here earlier," Nakago continued, "but we were out saving the people of Rilgilian IV from total annihilation. Can you believe that Craecians sent out an armada of fifty ships against us?"

"What a joke," Ashitare the Wolf-Man laughed.

"It wasn't even a decent warm-up," Tomo complained as he checked his elaborate make-up in a hand mirror.

"Well, we beat the beejezus outta that robot no problem," Tasuki replied defensively. "It could've torn up the entire city."

"Yes, good job," Nakago rejoined, surveying the damage. "Hopefully the city has giant robot insurance."

"Nakago, get out of here." Tamahome snarled.

"Of course. I look forward to working with you Suzaku seishi again someday," he declared airily, "but just not in my city. I like it as it is." The echoing laughter of the Seiryuu seishi lingered long after they were gone.

The heroes were silent for a long while. Amid the destruction and the sobbing wounded, Nuriko finally asked, "Did we win?"

"Not today, Tamahome replied, "but we will. Count on it."

End…for now.


End file.
